


vampires domesticated

by focaccia



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Light Angst, Mommy Issues, Mommy Kink, Non-Sexual Age Play, Vampires, mdlb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:23:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focaccia/pseuds/focaccia
Summary: Katherine Pierce can be not cruel sometimes.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> idk if the ageplay is obvious enough but this fic is just going to have very very soft moments of Damon being taken care of and indulged by big bad Katherine.

Katherine’s tongue cut sharper than her teeth.

Sometimes she would throw him down on the bed and cover his porcelain skin in blooming bruises, other times she’d gift him scratches trailed with beads of blood. He could never guess. Her punishments in the bedroom were fun but when she treated him like that outside, it hurt more than anything. She’d make a scathing jab (she's almost as cruel as his father) something or the other about his apparently many ineptitudes and quickly followed up, to rub salt on the wound, by fawning on Stefan.

Nighttime provided only the slightest reprieve from the heat of the day. Damon and Katherine were on the bed, staring out at the moon at the stars, covers kicked off. The air was thick and warm, his skin glistened with sweat. The only thing that kept him from suffocating was Katherine running her fingers through his hair.

She was sitting up against the wooden headboard, skin clammy and fan in hand. Damon tentatively inched closer. She sighed and maneuvered him onto her lap. She traced his features lightly with her hand, her eyes flickering absentmindedly over his large baby blue ones.

He was so different from Stefan. He wanted her with every inch of his being, she should be satisfied but something about his love felt impure. It reeked of all the men before who proclaimed their affections to her, their noble promises, and finally, worst of all, they wanted to own all of her. Even before she became a vampire, she knew what it was to want to drink out everything of a person - the desperate need to consume another being just to feel whole. 

Stefan, on the other hand, was so earnest, he saw her, just _her_, without her blackened eyes and sharp teeth. Stefan felt like protection. Like warmth she hadn’t felt in centuries. Like he could mean forever.

She wasn’t sure she deserved it. 

Damon stirred as if he sensed her malcontent. He took her hand and placed it on his cheek, gently nuzzling against it.

“Katherine,” he started, sounding uncertain, small. “Do you really not like me?”

She tilted her head, wondering where this was coming from. “Why would you say that?”

He tensed up a little at her slightly accusing tone. “Sometimes, like earlier today, you’re really mean to me. And I like it when you bite me and hurt me but...but but when you’re mean to me like that outside I don’t know you look at me as if you want me crushed. Like you want me killed,” he said, eyes getting watery. He swallows his tears, “and even though you’re like that I...I still want you t-t-to hold me just like this. And I know you have Stefan now and I know that means you’re just going to throw me away one day but just it hurts! And I don’t know what you want me to do! You look at me like you hate me but then you want me and I will give myself to you in any way but please just,” Damon couldn’t continue. Violent sobs wracked through his body. He curled into himself, one hand tightly gripping her nightgown while the other frantically tried to wipe away his tears.

Katherine, for a moment, had no words. She allowed herself one cruel thought - if only had she put him under compulsion she wouldn’t have to deal with this mess. But she couldn’t let herself continue. She was loathe to admit that seeing him cry was making her heart ache.

She carefully moved his hand away and wiped his tears away herself. She quietly shushed him and gently cooed at him to calm him down. "Shhh... It's okay Damon,” He sobbed even harder and buried his face in her chest. She rocked him back and forth and held onto him even tighter. His whole body convulsed with his cries and his hands kept pulling onto her dress, her hands, anything he could grab onto to make her stay. 

"I'm sorry Damon," was all she could say. A chaste kiss on his forehead.

\--

He doesn't remember falling asleep. He does however, remember crying, hard. And did Katherine really, hold him? She was there?

He frantically reached around the bed with his hands, but came up with nothing except the soft sheets. She was gone.

He heard a door click and looked up to see Katherine come out from the bathroom. "Good morning baby," she said with a smile. She bent down to give a quick peck on the cheek and ruffled his hair. He looked up at her, mouth agape. Her hand came down to his shoulder to give a little squeeze.

"What do you want for breakfast? I'll bring it up to you, you just sit tight," she said, voice like honey. Dripping and sickly sweet.

Damon's heart beat faster. He wanted to jump, fall straight in and believe this was real, like she was treating him with the same kindness reserved only for his brother.

She frowned at his hesitation. "I thought about what you said last night Damon, and I am sorry," she said. She pulled him into a hug. He gripped her waist tightly and looked down, hoping this would last forever.


	2. Bedtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damon's being fussy about getting to bed. Stefan helps distract him and Katherine reads him a story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know this fandom is pretty much dead and that the character arcs in the show is shit. Sorry this is too straight. Katherine and Stefan aren't together. Also I have Stefan name drop places AND people he's been because COME ON the Salvatores are two century old vampires you're telling me they dont get around? Also I think im not quite sure about continuity in this fic. But like I might continue where the first chapter left off later on? after i research more on the time period i guess. I miss innocent completely head over heels human Damon. 
> 
> As always Katherine is trying. Stefan is tired. But they're both indulgent.

BEDTIME  
Damon refuses to sleep. It’s not that he can’t – his lids are heavy, his words are slurring, it’s just that he simply won’t. Katherine is hoping that she can ply him with his favorite bedtime story, but distractions just kept…appearing.  
1.  
They’ve moved to the couch after dinner; Damon’s in his (“second favorite Mommy) dino print pajamas while Katherine, unfortunately, is still in her daytime getup. Between cooking dinner and wrangling him into a shower after he spilled spaghetti sauce all over himself, she hadn’t the time to shower and change. Plus, he was being extra clingy today and wouldn’t let his hand drop from the hem of her shirt. Damon bounces in his seat while Katherine reaches forward to find the remote.

  
Suddenly, he stops.  
A beat.

  
Then she can just_ feel_ the cry building up in him. She turns around and he throws his arms out, crying, “Mommy I can’t find Benedict!” He looks up at her, tears welling in his eyes. He instinctively starts chewing on his thumb. Katherine can hear his heart starting to race and she knows some full-on wailing is about to come very soon. She sighs and pulls him close, rubbing his back and peppering soft kisses.

  
“I’m sure he’s somewhere baby, we’ll find him,” she says. She gets up and walks towards her bedroom with purpose. Thank god this time she saw him leave the rabbit on the bed. There had been many instances where she had had to turn closets inside out to find the rabbit. It was frustrating but she couldn’t really blame him. It’s not that Damon didn’t love the rabbit; he’d just get distracted by something else and leave him anywhere.

  
2  
The lock clicks and Damon’s ears perk up – Stefan is finally home. The man makes his way into the living room, steps weary and slow. He shrugs off his jacket and immediately makes his way to the bar to get a much-deserved drink when he notices Damon. His brother looks softer than ever tightly gripping his lovey in one hand and Katherine in the other. Damon sits up straight once he felt Stefan’s attention. Katherine groaned a bit and threw her head back – she was just finally getting him to relax. Now that his brother was here Damon probably wanted to play.

  
She shares a look with Stefan and tilts her head to make sure he got the message. He purses his lips and nods – he’s tired too. Damon stretches his arms out, and Stefan is not too cruel to leave him hanging. He carefully picks him up, stops for a bit to grab Benedict after Damon’s small whine, and rests him on his hip. Damon settles, arms wrapping tightly around Stefan’s neck. Stefan bounces him carefully as he walks around the room.

  
“Damie, look at that hon,” Stefan says as he points to a porcelain box on a bookshelf. Round and glittering with golden curlicues and gem accents, it catches Damon’s attention. He makes a noise and points at it. Stefan brings them closer and readjusts Damon as he fumbles to open it. The box opens to a figure of a girl frozen in a pirouette emerges. The inside of the top lid is decorated with a small painting of a scene from the Nutcracker. The paint may be old, but it’s still as vibrant as ever. A small note in the corner, written in glimmering gold, _“For Stefan, always, Katherine.”_ Stefan coughs and Damon quiets as he reads the note.

  
“Let’s see what she can do,” Stefan whispers into Damon’s hair. He twists the small brass handle on the side a few times, gears clicking quietly after years. The girl starts to move and after a few bars of Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy she’s completed her pirouette. Damon’s eyes sparkle. He’s not fussing anymore and he’s just quietly watching. The music box slowly quiets down after a few minutes. Damon pipes up with a smile, “Again Stef! Again!” Stefan lets out a small chuckle and turns it again.

  
-  
Damon’s eyes close for a minute, but despite Stefan’s best hopes, he perks up again after the music box plays its final note. He tugs on Stefan’s collar and looks around, as if to say what else? Stefan obliges. “What color is that Damie?” He’d point at a gemstone carelessly being used as a paper weight. (He’d gotten it from a tour in India. Well, more like gifted by a smitten maharaja. Damon secretly loves it and that explains why it’s here out in the library instead of Stefan’s room.)

  
“Red!”

  
“What about that, baby?” He points to Katherine’s favorite throw.

  
“Purple!”

  
“You’re so smart sweetie,” Stefan smiles and ruffles his hair.

  
Damon angrily shakes him off, “No, more stuff!”

  
Stefan takes another lap around the room. He stops in front of a shelf that he secretly called their trophy wall; it had all the memorabilia from the villains him and Damon beat. Like Sila’s necklace, or a werewolf tooth. However, these were far too dangerous for Damon to be around in his current state. No, Stefan was here for something on the top shelf, way above eye level. He tiptoes and fumbles round until he grabs the base. He pulls down a plasma lamp he bought in the 80s. The glass ball was far too dusty, so he takes a moment to wipe it down after setting it on the desk.  
Damon looks on, curious. Both brothers were a bit geeky, but Stefan was more sentimental. Even if they both indulged themselves in the newest toys of each decade, Stefan was more likely to bring the best of the crop back to the boarding house for safekeeping while Damon would start over in a new city every few years and leave everything behind.

  
Stefan plugs it in and Damon lights up. Plasma lights up in the center and beams of light haphazardly connect to the inner surface of the globe. Stefan puts three fingers on the dome, and the lights immediately connect to his fingers, a red glow emanating from his fingertips. Damon lets out a giggle and quickly follows Stefan’s lead. He’s thrilled at seeing the lights join him, and lets go and taps around the glass, making a little beat of his own.

  
“You know, I actually met Tesla in Prague once,” Stefan quietly says. Damon snaps his head back around fast, eyes wide. Stefan smiles gently, “A story for another time Damie,” he says pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

3

  
“Alright baby,” Katherine says, she’s kneeling in front of him, hand carding through his dark mop of hair, “are you ready for bed yet? Stefan is.” She tilts her head to the left, where Stefan is giving him a little wave as he heads upstairs. After a few more laps around the living room Stefan had plopped Damon (and Benedict) on the couch. Damon lets out a small yawn, but he shakes his head, indignant.

“Story time, mommy,” he says with a firm nod.

  
Katherine rolls her eyes and grabs his hand and leads him to his bedroom. Once they reach the bed, she lets go to peel back the covers. Damon jumps in and bounces up and down. Katherine reaches for the nightstand drawer and takes out the three books currently in rotation; The Phantom Tollbooth, Peppe the Lamplighter, and The Tale of Peter Rabbit. Katherine watches Damon tenderly touch each cover and thinks about the Shel Silverstein book that Stefan had bought recently wrapped in a bow and smiles at her baby boy.

  
Damon picks up Peter Rabbit and clutches it to his chest. He tugs Benedict closer, the plush bunny’s ears flopping forward with the motion. Katherine gets in next to him. Damon stirs and settles himself in front of Katherine so that his head can rest on her chest. She welcomes the shift with a soft kiss in his hair to wrap both arms around him as she holds the book. She reads, voice a melodic lilt. Damon feels…warm…and safe. His insides feel just as fuzzy as Benedict. He lets Katherine know by turning back for a quick peck.

  
He feels protected with her enveloping him and he can feel her voice reverberate from her chest. Mommy could always do the best voices. And when she’s feeling indulgent like tonight, she’d even do accents! (At least all the accents she had picked up from her time running around the world. A British one was easy, although Damon’s favorite was her Valley girl.)

Katherine quiets down as she finishes the third chapter, thinking Damon is asleep. He stirs and turns to her. “The note. Sugarplum,” is all he says, a small frown. Always, Katherine. A relic from when she was courted by both. A bittersweet reminder of who she preferred. Correction, who she had preferred. She leans back against the headboard, trying to figure out how to go forward with this when Damon was in such a vulnerable state. One look in his eyes and she knows she can’t sugarcoat it.

  
“I got it the music box somewhere in Prague. It was made for me, I kept it because I thought that this is what I would allow myself to have if my daughter had lived, a fragile indulgence for if I was allowed to have a life. I brought it with me, and I gave it to Stefan, because for once when I was on your estate, I thought I could have something here. I gave it to him to see if I could build up the heart to protect someone that wasn’t me.”

  
“You still left though,” he whispers, eyes getting red. He fumbles with the Benedict’s ears.

  
Katherine bites her tongue. She kisses his tears away and pulls him in tight. “I’m here Damon. I love you.  
Please believe me.”


End file.
